homestuckfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nepeta Leijon
right|30px|link= |image1= Nepeta Leijon.png Homosuck Nepeta.png Plik:Nepetanohat.png Nepetadream.png Nepetadreamdeap.png NepetaGodTier.png Fefetasprite.png Nepetasprite.png |caption1= :33 < *ac wychodzi ze swojej ciemnej jaskini lekko spiaca po swoim niedawnym zabojstwie* |alias= kittycat shipper cavve girl |tytuł=Łotrzyk Serca |planeta=Kraina Ogromu Cukru i Aromatycznej Kawy |nazwa=arszenikoCica |wiek=6 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (13 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=Pazurotyp |fetch_modus=Nieznany |relacje=Uczennica – przodek Meulin Leijon – dancestor Equius Zahhak – Mojrat Karkat Vantas – czerwone zauroczenie Fefetasprite – Następca, pre-retcon (zmarły, rozdzielony) Davepetasprite^2 – Następca, post-retcon Pounce de Leon – Lusus/Sprite (zmarły) |quirk=Zaczyna wszystkie wypowiedzi :33 < i zastępuje podwójne E'' 33, co może być nawiązaniem do jej lususa. Używa kociego mruczenia tam, gdzie tylko jest to możliwe! :33 |Tytuł6 = Przystosowanie do walki |muzyka=Walls Covered in Blood Nepeta's Theme Serenade Olive Rogue Nine Lives One Love Catapult Capuchin }} '''Nepeta Leijon', znana na Trollianie również jako arszenikoCica jest jedną z trolli w Homestucku. Jej symbolem jest zodiakalny Lew (♌), a jej rogi przypominają kształtem kocie uszy. Jej sposób pisania składa się z rozpoczynaniem każdej kwestii poprzez :33 <. :3 jest ogólnie używany jako uśmiech przypominający kocią twarz, podczas gdy 33 jest liczbą atomową arsenału. :33 przedstawia twarz jej dwu-ustnego lususa. Zastępuje ona sylaby w słowach, tworząc związane z kotami homofony, jak na przykład miauwienie, perffffekt albo kotory zamiast mówienie, perfekt i który. Ma również tendencję do zapisywania działań pomiędzy gwiazdkami, choć jest to jej wynik bezustannego roleplayingu zamiast dziwactwa, jak to bywa u innych trolli. Została zaproszona przez Terezi do Czerwonej drużyny, ale jej mojrat się na to nie zgodził i rozkazał jej przyłączenie się do Niebieskiej. Etymologia Imię Nepety zostało zasugerowane przez członka muzycznego zespołu Tenebrais. Jej pierwsze imię pochodzi od naukowego terminu Kocimiętki, a Leijon od nazwiska Anny-Grety Leijon, która była szwedzkim ministrem imigracji w 1976 i ofiarą spisku nazwanego Operation Leo. Szwedzkie słowo lejon ("leijon" to archaizm) oznacza "lew" i jest wymawiane jako LAY-on. Dodatkowo, po fińsku lew to leijona. Historia Hivebent thumb|left|Nepeta i Pounce de Leon.|244x244pxGra w roleplay z Terezi, jak zawsze stosując do tego podwójny koci pyszczek. Jej kocie polowanie w roleplay'u jest oparte na jej prawdziwych przygodach, co wyjaśnia dlaczego jej jaskinia jest pełna martwych zwierząt, futer i rysunków, do których użyto krwi, sadzy i popiołu. Zajmuje się również malowaniem komiksów o jej polowaniach, a także historii z udziałem jej i jej przyjaciół. Jedna ze ścian jest tak zwaną Ścianą Parowania, gdzie aktualizuje i potwierdza relacje między jej przyjaciółmi (łącznie z nią). Ściana kategoryzuje za pomocą symboli, serca przedstawiają miłość (Konsantyzm), a diamenty przyjaźń (Mojraterstwo). Jak pokazano na Ścianie Parowania po wprowadzeniu Osłony, Nepeta wydaje się mieć również pewne zainteresowanie Czarnymi Ćwiartkami (Nemeiter i Pozydiator), ale odnosi się to tylko do tylko kilku konkretnych relacji. Do jej codziennej rutyny należy wychodzenie do dziczy i zabijanie bestii wyłącznie dzięki swoim "ostrym pazurom i kłom". Pomaga jej w tym Pazurotyp, jej przystosowanie do walki. Nepeta przeniosła Aradię do Medium jako swój serwer. Przez jakiś czas była jedną z niewielu wiedzących o tym, że Aradia jest martwa. Po Hivebent thumb|left|Pazuroskok.Jej senne ja zostało dźgnięte nożem trzy razy, pchnięte na podłogę i wysadzone, gdy Jack Noir zaatakował Ders. Odtąd zaczęła spędzać większość swojego czasu z Equiusem, aż do wydarzenia Odszukaj f100letowokrwistego. Po byciu świadkiem śmierci swojego mojrata, wściekła od razu skoczyła w stronę Gamzeego chcąc wykonać na nim pazuroatak. Jednak w odpowiednim momencie udało mu się chwycić ją za rękę. Użył jej pazurów, by wykonać trzy długie szramy na swojej twarzy, zanim rzucił ją na ziemię i ruszył w jej kierunku. Poza ekranem zostaje pobita na śmierć, chwilowo zamieniając ją w Nepetę Schrödingera, ponieważ następnie kilka stron historii zaczyna skupiać się na innych postaciach, przez co przez pewien czas jej los jest dla nas nieznany. Gdy Terezi rozmawia z Dave'm o wymierzeniu sprawiedliwości Vrisce, odkrywa ciało Nepety, odwrócone, w kałuży własnej krwi. Nawet jeśli nie ma podpisu "ZGON" obok niej, najprawdopodobniej nie żyje, ponieważ w Rzut na stole jury obok Gamzee'go leży jej odcięta głowa, razem z Feferi, Eridanem i Equiusem. Jej śmierć została później ostatecznie potwierdzona przez Hussiebota w wykresie śmierci, gdzie tak jak wszystkie inne martwe postacie, była przekreślona czerwonym X. Po śmierci thumb|Terezi odkrywa ciało Nepety.Po swojej śmierci, Nepeta była widziana w wielu sennych bańkach. w Roxy: Lunatyku, martwa Śniąca Nepeta stoi obok martwego boga Karkata w sennej bańce. Byli na KOCIAK i oboje się uśmiechali, co sugeruje, że Nepeta w końcu znalazła szczęście z Karkatem. Jest to aluzja do jej rozmowy z Jaspisprite'em, gdzie przypuszcza, że będzie musiała umrzeć, aby być z nim szczęśliwa. Pojawia się również w Caliborn: Wejście. W pewnym momencie jej mojraterstwo z Equiusem inspiruje ich przeszłych odpowiedników do również rozpoczęcia ze sobą mojraterstwa. Jej ciało, wraz z ciałami innych trolli, zostało przechowane przez Gamzeego, a w linii czasu przed-retconem została później ożywiona jako połowa Fefetasprite, razem z Feferi. Po tym jak sprite fefetasplodował, powróciła do zaświatów wraz z Feferi, pojawiając się statku pirackim Vriski Serket i zakładając odpowiednie pirackie ubranie. Później, gdy Tavros pozostawia Vriskę za statku pirackim po krótkiej walce o pierścień, Nepeta również odchodzi z Feferi i Solluxem, pozostawiając statek Vriski i pozostałą załogę z tyłu. Gdy Vriska próbuje protestować, Meenah i Aranea przypominają jej, że dała Nepecie wyższą władzę w rankingu na statku, i nie ma władzy nad nią lub Feferi. Vriska jest zrozpaczona i stara się ściągnąć ją z powrotem bezskutecznie, gdyż Nepeta nadal ucieka. Na nowej osi czasu stworzonej przez John'a, Jasprosesprite^2 prototypuje jej głowę z kernelspritem Jake'a, tworząc Nepetasprite. Jasprose krótko po tym zabrał ją na randkę zanim pokazał się Davesprite. Ci dwoje przywitali się uściskiem dłoni, a to spowodowało że Davesprite stał się jej prototypem typu 2, tworząc Davepetasprite^2. Osobowość thumb|left|SUSOWITANIE! :33Nepeta lubi brać udział w przyjaznym roleplayu (co zostało zaznaczone już na początku), ale nie w jego niebezpiecznej wersji, przez którą już ucierpiało wielu jej dobrych przyjaciół. Ma bardzo naiwny światopogląd. Mieszka w jaskini, grasuje i zjada zwierzęta, a także czasem dla zabawy zakłada ich futro i maluje ich krwią. Rzeczywiście, używa ich krwi, sadzy i popiołu, by tworzyć ścienne rysunki, komiksy, a także Ścianę Parowania. Nepeta wydaje się mieć wiele wspólnego z Kanayą, które mogą, ale nie muszą być znaczące. Obie z nich są najbardziej zbliżone do Jade. Obie z nich są również zielonokrwiste i znajdują się w środkowej kaście trolli z przyjaciółmi po każdej stronie Hemospektrum, których relacje obserwują i pilnują w pewnym stopniu (Kanaya jest wścibska, a Nepeta prowadzi Ścianę parowania, będąc na ogół przyjemną dla wszystkich). Nepeta była jedyną, która widziała pocałunek Aradii i Equiusa, a Kanaya była jedyną widzącą jak Vriska całuje bezradnego Tavrosa. Mimo, że Kanaya jest tym wstrząśnięta (ze względu na jej czułość do Vriski), Nepeta po prostu zaktualizowała swoją ścianę. Raz chciała przenieść swoją ścianę parowania na wyższą skalę, ale nie chciała jej aktualizować, by nie musieć umieszczać na niej późniejszych ponurych wydarzeń. Według Jasprosesprite^2, zainteresowanie Nepety łączeniem ludzi w pary wynika z jej własnej samotności, ponieważ to sprawia, że czuje się mniej osamotniona. Swatanie mogło być dla niej mechanizmem pomagającym jej sobie z tym radzić, odkąd zaczęła żyć odizolowana od reszty trolli i tkwiąc w niespełnionej zaczerwienionej miłości. Nie wiadomo jak dużo Jasprosesprite^2 wiedziała o jej uczuciach, ale Nepeta wcześniej wiele razy rozmawiała z Jaspispritem, więc możliwe, że mogła mu to kiedyś wyznać. W jej pierwszej rozmowie z Karkatem, ten nazywa ją autystyczną. Nepeta posiada wiele cech, które są zarówno stereotypowo i rzeczywiście związane z autyzmem, jak jej koci avatar na Persterchumie, gryzienie swojego kapelusza ze złości, odizolowanie od innych, kreowanie ściany parowania jako szczególne zainteresowanie i ogólne postrzeganie przez swoich rówieśników, Equius kiedyś powiedział, że nie może walczyć z przeznaczonym im przez matkę zadaniem, co może odwoływać się do neurotypicality. Jednak fakt, czy stwierdzenie Karkata jest prawdziwe, czy tylko wynika z jego chęci obrażania wszystkich naokoło jest nieznane. Relacje Karkat Vantas thumb|left|Nepeta gryząca swoją czapkę ze złości.Nepeta bardzo interesuje się różnymi typami relacji. Jej ściana parowania zdecydowania udowadnia nam jej czerwone uczucia do Karkata, dodatkowo ich rysunek jest podpisany "och taaaaaak!". Na tym jednak kończy się ich związek, ponieważ Karkat nie wykazuje żadnych oznak, które mogłyby wskazać, że on również dzierży do niej podobne uczucia, a rysunek pary Vriski i Karkata jest podpisane "och nieeee". Drugi, duży malunek Karkata i Nepety na jej ulepszonej ścianie parowania jest podpisany "OTP" (One True Pairing, termin często stosowany w fanfiction, który odnosi się do połączenia postaci w parę preferowaną przez pisarza/czytelnika). Po ukazaniu tego, Nepeta mówi, że Nikt nie może tego zobaczyć. NIKT NIE MOŻ3333333333333333! Mimo tego, Karkat wydaje się być świadomy tych jednostronnych uczuć i najwyraźniej stara się jej unikać już od jakiegoś czasu. Jej miłość do Karkata jest równoległa do jej przodkini, Uczennicy, trollicy, która była w związku z Nieoznaczonym, przodkiem Karkata. Relacja między nimi poza skalę ćwiartek, przewyższała siatkę w całości. Kiedy została oszczędzona przez E%ekutora, Uczennica skryła się w jaskini i używała krwi zwierząt, by pisać pismo Nieoznaczonego z pamięci na ścianie (która może być źródłem powstania jej ściany parowania). W Roxy: Lunatykuj jej senne ja jest widziane z martwym bogiem Karkatem i wydaje się, że w końcu znalazła szczęście z (pewną wersją) nim. Equius Zahhak Nepeta jest mojratką Equiusa; jest pacyfistką i sama przyznaje, że lubi go uspokajać. Wszystkie jej rozmowy obrazują jej chęć zabawy i podczas konwersacji z Terezi stara się ją uspokoić zamiast z nią walczyć. Domagała się wcześniejszej konsultacji z Equiusem, zanim miała przyłączyć się do Czerwonej drużyny, jej zwlekanie daje do zrozumienia, że była w pełni świadoma, że może on jej odmówić i nalegać, aby przyłączyła się do Niebieskich. Niezależnie od ich walk jest oczywiste, że bardzo rozumieją się nawzajem, dbają o siebie i oboje naprawdę wierzą, że to szczęście mieć cię na oku. Rozmowa z Tavrosem sugeruje, że Equius powstrzymywał Nepetę od udziału we Flarpie, ponieważ paru graczy doznało w nim ciężkich urazów ciała. Na KOCIAK Nepeta wygląda na bardzo szczęśliwą widząc Equiusa i wita go przyjaznym susowitani33m! Mojratertswo Nepety i Equiusa może być oparte na dobrej zgodności pomiędzy Lwem a Strzelcem. Terezi Pyrope Razem z Terezi są dobrymi przyjaciółkami i często grają ze sobą w roleplay, pomimo, że Terezi prywatnie mówi, że jej roleplaying jest tylko żartobliwy. Tavros Nitram Są ze sobą blisko, choć Tavros musi udawać, że nie ma alergii na koty, by z nią grać w roleplay. Nepecie jest bardzo przykro, że nie może być jego serwerem, ale on nie jest na nią za to zły i rozumie ją. Aradia Megido Wydają się być dobrymi przyjaciółkami, a Nepeta jest jedną z niewielu trolli, które dobrze się dogadywały z Aradią po jej śmierci. Grając jako jej serwer, Nepeta pierwsza odkrywa fakt, że Aradia nie żyje już od jakiegoś czasu. Feferi Peixes Obie wydają się być bardzo blisko po tym jak zostały połączone w Fefetasprite, jak również wspólnie bawią się w sennej bańce w śmiesznych rangach, w armadzie Meenah i Vriski. Obie dziewczyny nadal zachowują się jak jedna osoba, wskazując, że były szczęśliwe w takiej formie i chcą to kontynuować. Eridan Ampora Nepeta nie darzy Eridana szczególną dozą sympatii, jak jest to zasugerowane w jej wypowiedzi :33< i jezeli mowisz o panu amporze, zawsze miaulam co do niego zle przeczucia! wiec nie miausz sie czego bac. W Kanaya: Wróć do centrum Eridan stwierdza również, że Nepeta go odrzuciła, pomimo niego będącego jej serwerem. Jednak podczas jej randki z Jasprosespritem^2, mówi :33robią okropne rzeczy. Jade Harley Według Alterniabound, Nepeta stwierdziła, że Jade jest jej ulubionym człowiekiem i próbowała się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, ale Jade myślała że Nepeta próbuję ją drażnić. Nepeta zdecydowała się dalej próbować. Dave Strider Chociaż pomiędzy Dave'em i Nepetą nie ma żadnych zaobserwowanych interakcji, w Przeszły Karkat: Obudź się kiedy ta rozmawia z Terezi, nazywa Dave'a Akwetem Mrrmuskiem. Wydaje się, że Dave miał z nią przyjazne stosunki gdzie razem RPowali. Mówi, że :33 najprrrawdopodobniej najslodszym i pewnie najlepsiejszym kociaczkiem jakiego widzialas! Ona i Nepeta często chodziły ze sobą na polowania by szukać fontanny słodkości!, jeżdżąc nawzajem na swoich plecach. Pounce de Leon została zmiażdżona, gdy Ul Nepety zawalił się z nieznanych powodów, prawdopodobnie związanych z deszczem meteorytów. Imię Pounce de Leon jest nawiązaniem do Juana Ponce de Leon, hiszpańskiego odkrywcy, który odkrył Florydę (prawdopodobnie) i poszukiwał fontanny młodości (choć historycy temu zaprzeczają). Ciekawostki * Nepeta jest jedynym po-zgrzytowym trollem, którego nie pokazano sceny zgonu. Może to być odniesienie do kota Schrödingera. * Fakt, że ul Nepety znajduje się w jaskini jest nawiązaniem do lwów, czyli jej zodiakalnego znaku. * Jej aspekt, Serce, może być odniesieniem do tego, że kocimiętka ma sercowate liście. ** Także może mieć powiązanie ze znakiem Lwa, którego znaczna część ma kształt połówki serca. * Nepeta jest jedyną postacią, która jest prototypem dwóch różnych sprite'ów. * Jej tytuł, Łotrzyk Serca, prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do kocich włamywaczy. * Karkat nazwał raz Nepetę AUTYSTYCZNĄ DZIEWCZYNKĄ ŻYJĄCĄ W JASKINI, co by oznaczało, że Nepeta faktycznie choruje na autyzm. Jednak może to być po prostu spowodowane wredną naturą Karkata i użycie przez niego tego terminu jedynie w celu obrazy. * Nepeta nosi koci kapelusz, który jest możliwie wykonany z upolowanego przez nią zwierzęcia, co odnosi się do Heraklesa, który zabił Nemean Lwa (źródło zodiaku Lwa) i później nosił jego skórę jako trofeum. Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Średniokrwiści en:Nepeta Leijon